<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WTF Did I Just Watch by TvFangirlAddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641596">WTF Did I Just Watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvFangirlAddict/pseuds/TvFangirlAddict'>TvFangirlAddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Series Finale, Spoilers, WTF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvFangirlAddict/pseuds/TvFangirlAddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Needed to rant about that Series Finale, sorry it's not fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WTF Did I Just Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not a fanfic, sorry, just needed a place to vent my thoughts since I don't have anywhere else to do it. And this is just my own personal opinion, so if you disagree please don't be upset. Thanks 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I keep waiting for someone to just yell "Psych! Gotcha! Just kidding, this isn't the real end." The actors have been silent, only Misha has posted and nothing since Dean'sdeath scene. You'd think because it <em>was</em> the Finale, that would be when they'd be posting all kinds of stuff. Hmmm, wonder why not...🤨</p>
<p>If I'm being honest, Personally, I had less of a problem with what they did, than HOW they did it. Like, I understand the concept of bringing a show full circle and going out the way they started. I honestly understand the idea. But they did it in a way that completely erased any and all character development they had. Killing Dean on a hunt? That I understand. He tried the Apple Pie life, that was never going to be him, he was always going to go out swinging. He wanted the white picket fence life for Sam, but that wasn't going to happen while Dean was still alive and fighting. So I get that. But to kill him on their first hunt right after being set free?</p>
<p>And dying the WAY he did? I mean, he faced God and lived, so accepting his death after that was always going to be hard. But, like, he could have at least been taken out by a monster itself, not on accident by a piece of random metal. And one of the biggest themes of this show, is family, right?</p>
<p>And that family is more than blood. But the writers decided that nope, the only two that really mattered were the brothers. Killed everyone off, brought them back, but the only one we ever saw again was Bobby. So it just negated all that they had learned and set them back at square one. You want to end it with a scene of just them? Fine, but there could have been a bigger and better reunion first. There could have been closure for the rest of the family. Instead they spent half the episode on long boring bittersweet montages.</p>
<p>And don't even get me started on Cas. I'm definitely a Destiel shipper, and to be given Cas's love confession, only for it to be swept under the rug and glossed over? Ridiculous. Dean has never just, accepted their deaths before, and i refuse to believe he'd leave Cas in the Empty. And then, and THEN, he's all like, "we have to keep living, or their sacrifices will be for nothing" or something along those lines, and then proceeds to STOP LIVING a couple days later, permanently. Like, WTF? Just accepted his death and moved on like it was nothing, and then went and died anyway. And having Bobby just offhandedly mention Cas helping Jack with Heaven without getting any more info or getting to see him? That's just cruel. Like, I didn't need some grand romantic gay love confession from Dean like Cas did. I never expected something like that, as happy as I would be to see it. But to not get any closure at all? No indication on Dean's feelings, platonic or romantic? I would have been happy just for them to SEE each other, maybe have Cas pop into the Impala or let them hug like usual. At this point, part of me just wishes they hadn't confirmed Cas's feelings if this is how they're going to leave it. I think I would have been happier leaving it vague and open-ended on both sides, rather than just Dean's.</p>
<p>What really blows my mind though is that, they did this knowing, <em>knowing </em>that they were going to piss of like 70% of the fans. I mean, how can you do that? It's like it's the last day of school and they decided to break all the rules because they new the teachers couldn't really punish them. Like, they didn't care about pissing everyone off because they didn't need us anymore to keep the show running, it was over and they were going to do whatever they wanted. Which, granted, it's their show, but still, really? They like to preach about how much they love and appreciate fans and how they wouldn't have been able to do it without us or would be where they are, and then turn around and piss on most of our hopes and dreams. </p>
<p>Like I've seen many people say already, this turned out to be one of those filler episodes from like that everyone skips over, not the epic Finale the show and fandom deserved. You can't please everyone, and endings are always going to be a bitch, just because it's the end. But I definitely think this could have been handled a lot better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway, I think I'm done ranting now, so if you've made it this far, I appreciate your time and please feel free to comment with your own reactions. Definitely looking forward to the new wave of Fix-It fics coming though. I guess if there's one good thing that came out of such a shitty ending, it's that the fandom now has a ton of new inspiration, motivation, and ideas for real closure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>